1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel series of 5-endo-substituted-carbamoyloxy-N-[amino(lower)alkyl]bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane -2,3-di-endo-carboxylic acid imides possessing anti-arrhythmic and/or anti-fibrillatory activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. British Patent No. 1,042,840 describes compounds having the formula ##SPC1##
In which each of R' and R" represent hydrogen, or together an alkylene group having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, and R represents an alkyl group having 6 to 18, preferably 8 to 12 carbon atoms in a straight chain as having particularly advantageous properties as functional fluids.
B. U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,999 describes the compound having the formula ##SPC2##
As being an effective insecticide.
C. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,220 describes the compound having the formula ##SPC3##
As being an effective insecticide.
D. U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,835 describes the compound having the formula ##SPC4##
In which R is alkyl, alkene, aryl, substituted aryl, alkynyl, etc. as insecticides.
E. Culberson and Wilder, Jr., J. Org. Chem., 25, pp. 1358-62 (1960) report the preparation of compounds having the formula
In which R is CH.sub.3, C.sub.6 H.sub.13 or hydrogen.
F. Rice, Reide and Grogan, J. Org. Chem., 19 pp. 884-893 (1954) report the preparation of compounds of the formula ##SPC5##
In which R is alkyl and their subsequent reduction with lithium aluminum hydride.
B. Worall, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, pp. 5707-5711 (1960) report the preparation of compounds having the formula ##SPC6##
C. German Auslegeschrift No. 1,179,205 reports the preparation of compounds having the formula ##SPC7##
In which the bicyclo [2.2.2]octane ring system is saturated or unsaturated and/or substituted, R and R.sup.1 are alkyl and alkenyl groups of 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or when combined with the nitrogen a heterocyclic ring. R.sup.2 is a (lower) alkyl group, n is a number of 2 to 5 and X a halogen anion. The quaternary compounds are described as having therapeutic properties in the treatment of cardiovascular disease, specifically high blood pressure.